gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GA-FX000 Gundam Aùpio
History/Description I finally decided to do it. I combined all three of the G Alliance Gundams, and here it is. Aùpio (pronounced Avrio) is Greek for tomorrow, which is what I believe is the greatest thing to fight for, the future. Anyway, this suit will not appear in the story and is purely a custom suit made to get my imagination published. Appearance The Aùpio stands at 16.5 meters tall, and colored white with a black torso, indigo highlights on the shoulders, skirt, and knees, and gold highlights on the arms and feet. The v-fin is a long, single fin with sub antennae at the base. The Dragoons are mounted on the backpack in an x-wing formation, the small ones between the large ones. This is the best description I can give. Armaments Vulcans Mega Machine Cannons: more powerful auto-cannons that can shred through weaker armor. Palm Beam Cannons: these weapons can be used as ranged weapons with beam rifle level output, or as close range weapons, able to produce short bursts of energy upon impact, and can also be used to block melee strikes. Fore-Leg beam Beam Blades: between the knee sections and feet on the Gundam are beam emitters that generate a beam blade for close range combat, capable of blocking melee attacks, being used as weapons themselves, and even kicking away beam-spam. Dragoons: stored in recharge docks on the backpack, these weapons are capable of all range attacks. The Large Dragoons are armed with four rapid fire beam guns, and a double barrel beam gun that fires more powerful, penetrative beams. The Small Dragoons are faster and more maneuverable, armed with a single beam gun that can also generate a beam blade. Beam Shields: mounted on the fore-arms are beam shield generators that produce a shield made in the same way as a beam saber, but shaped in a flat plane. The beam shield can block both solid and beam weaponry, and can only be pierced by highly penetrative shots, or exeptionally powerful beams (mega particle guns). The shields have a built in sensor that shuts off a section when it is in danger of touching the Aùpio's armor. Beam Sabers: stored in the wrists for quick access, these are secondary close combat weapons, only used if the GN Sabers are lost. These can be combined end on end to form a beam naginata. GN Saber IIs: improved versions of the GN Sabers on the Helios, these are lighter, completely made of condenser material, and can generate a beam blade along their edge. The Sabers have a combined mode, Broadsword mode, in which they ar connected together by the blunt edges and extend into a longer blade, generating beam blades along both edges. G-BRD: the primary long range weapon of the Aùpio, this is a large beam rifle that has it's own generator. It functions the same as a VSBR, capable of varying particle speed to fire either a slower particle speed beam that does more damage per surface area, or a faster particle speed beam that is more penetrative and can punch through the toughest armor, and even beam shields. Optional Equipment GN Bazooka III: when greater firepower is needed, the Aùpio can be equipped with the GN Bazooka III, the latest weapon in the GN Bazooka line. The III has it's own GN Drive Tau that serves as it's power source, removing the problem of using up the suits particle supply, and is modified to both reduce recoil and have two modes: a particle conserving mode that fires sphere-like shots (smaller than Hyper Burst, power equal to normal shot), and a more destructive mode that fires a large continuous beam, which is devastating when used in a sweeping fashion. GN Sword III Kai: for extra close combat prowess, the Gundam can be equipped with the new GN Sword III Kai on the left arm. This weapon is upgraded from the GN Sword III in that it is entirely made up of condenser material, and is armed with a new rifle mode. The rifle mode is now a single barrel located on the underside of the weapon, and functions like a VSBR, but to a less powerful extent. It can also generate a beam blade along the edge of the sword. Second G-BRD: duality never hurts, so when the situation requires the Gundam can be equipped with a second G-BRD. Though this equipment is optional, the Aùpio is capable of carrying all of them along with the standard equipment. The backpack of the unit has specialized hardpoints for extra weapons, the same being true for each limb. In the circumstance that all equipment is being carried, these are the storage arrangements: GN Sabers stored on hips, G-BRDs stored on thigh hardpoints, GN Sword III Kai stays on left arm, GN Bazooka III stored on hardpoint on backpack. Features TransAm System/Quantum Teleportation: a special system that, when activated, increases GN particle output threefold, saturates the armor a red color, and greatly increases the suits abilities. In TransAm, the Gundam is capable of quantum teleportation, which allows it to immidiately teleport from one position on the battlefield to another. Bio-Computer: a system that instead of displaying battle data on monitors, transfers data directly into the pilots brain, allowing the pilot to instantly react and "feel" what the MS feels. Minovsky Drive: the main propulsion system of the Gundam, this device gives the unit unrivaled speed and maneuverability, making the unit capable of traveling long distances in a very short time. DRAGOON System: a system that allows the pilot to control the Dragoons. In conjunction with the Bio-Computer, this system is much more effective, giving the weapons greater speed due to the better data calculation (i.e. spacial awareness, target position) More on the Power Plant The Solar Reactor Core is basically the solar reactor, which all true GN drive utilizing MS have, but instead of being connected to a conical GN drive that serves as the propulsion and particle generator, it connects to the Minovsky Drive, generating solar power generated Minovsky Particles, that both power the suit, weapons, and VPS, but act as the propulsion. The Solar Reactor also connects to two small GN drives on the lower back that are completely devoted to powering the GN paricle dispersion to the GN composite, powering the GN Sabers, and the TransAm system. Due to this devotion, the aforementioned systems/weapons are more powerful than if powered by regular means (GN drive/drives disperse power evenly to each system/weapon).